The Perfect Moment
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Senbonzakura avait très peu de regret dans sa vie. Son plus grand regret étant lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Byakuya de tuer Sode no Shirayuki. Cependant, elle était là, sain et sauf, se tenant devant lui, souriant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. One-shot.


**Note:** Ceci est une histoire de **ryokablade** que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/5493514/1/

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

**Résumé:** Senbonzakura avait très peu de regret dans sa vie. Son plus grand regret étant lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Byakuya de tuer Sode no Shirayuki. Cependant, elle était là, sain et sauf, se tenant devant lui, souriant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. One-shot.

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

Et bien sûr je remercie aussi mes lecteurs/lectrices adorés.

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

The Perfect Moment

Senbonzakura se tenait là, seul dans la pièce vide, regrettant ses actions précédentes.

Ordonnant à son maitre, Kuchiki Byakuya de _la_ tuer.

Maintenant... Elle était morte, une épée brisée.

Lentement, la porte grinça derrière lui, et il se tourna vers le son qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Sode no Shirayuki se tenait là dans toute sa beauté, sans une marque de son combat avec Byakuya.

Vraiment, elle était la plus belle des Zanpakutos.

Sode no Shirayuki sourit à Senbonzakura. Instantanément il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, et il fut heureux que son masque couvrait son visage. Shirayuki s'avança vers lui. Lentement, ses mains se levèrent.

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" dit Senbonzakura, surpris par la façon dont elle agissait, quand il leva ses mains pour l'arrêter, son sourire s'élargit et sembla plus doux. Ses mains tombèrent immédiatement à ses côtés, stoppant ses protestations. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les côtés de son masque, avant de l'enlever délicatement, révélant sa légère rougeur. Shirayuki s'approcha plus près, et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent encore plus, son visage devenant pourpre.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que-?" bégaya-t-il mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence quand Shirayuki laissa tomber son masque, qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il avait une conscience aiguë des lèvres qui se rapprochaient des siennes, et les mains de Shirayuki qui se levaient lentement pour se poser sur ses joues brûlantes.

Inconnu des deux, la porte était légèrement entrouverte, et plusieurs paires d'yeux regardaient furtivement à travers la fente pour observer la scène.

Kazeshini tenta d'étouffer un gloussement, plusieurs yeux le fusillant du regard, le défiant de faire un son.

Les yeux d'Haineko s'écarquillèrent à cette vue et semblait être sur le point de gâcher le moment quand la main de quelqu'un se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Hyourinmaru tenant sa bouche. Zabimaru ricana légèrement, mais le partenaire de Snakey le fit taire avec un regard ennuyé.

"Aw, ils sont trop mignons ensembles!" marmonna Tobiume.

"Yay, yay! Fait-le!" applaudit Suzumebachi, essayant de ne pas crier trop fort. Les petits jumeaux applaudirent avec elle, mais furent réduit au silence par le regard de Tenken.

Fuji Kujaku avait un sourire satisfait. "Hé bien, ils font un très beau couple," commenta-t-il.

Houzukimaru renifla, bien qu'il resta pour regarder.

Zangetsu sourit, mais, l'autre Zanpakuto mâle semblait... Confus, ou... Bouleversé?

Fuji Kujaku s'en aperçut et murmura, "Ah, ne soit pas jaloux que tu ne soit pas sur le point de te faire embrassé par le deuxième Zanpakuto le plus magnifique de Soul Society..."

"Deuxième?" Gonryomaru leva un sourcil, "qui est le premier?"

Fuji Kujaku tenta de se redresser, ce qui était assez dur dût au fait qu'ils étaient tous accroupi pour pouvoir observer avec subtilité par la fente de la porte, "Moi!" sourit-il largement.

Il reçu ensuite un coup sur la tête par Haineko.

* * *

Le cœur de Senbonzakura battait le chamade. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer alors que le magnifique Zanpakuto se rapprochait de son corps. Il regarda dans ses yeux, et bien qu'elle souriait, il pût y voir de la tristesse et la douleur.

Sa tête brûla à la pensée qu'il l'avait presque tué. Senbonzakura baissa sa tête pour faire face à Sode no Shirayuki, et il murmura gentiment, "J-Je suis désolé..."

Sode no Shirayuki s'arrêta lorsqu'il parla. Mais, elle se contenta simplement de sourire, et lentement s'avança de nouveau.

Senbonzakura ferma ses yeux légèrement, attendant pour le baiser qui allait suivre. Shirayuki se pencha encore plus près, ses lèvres touchants à peine celles de Senbonzakura. Elle se pencha, et ses mains furent à quelques centimètres à peine de ses joues.

De plus en plus près...

Les Zanpakutos qui se cachaient derrière la porte retinrent leurs souffles...

De plus en plus près...

Senbonzakura plaça ses mains gentiment sur ses bras.

Plus près...Plus près...

Plus près...

**KAPOW!**

La main de Shirayuki s'écrasa tout droit sur le visage de Senbonzakura en une gifle cinglante. Le bruit que cela créa fut si fort qu'il résonna plusieurs fois comme un tonnerre dans la pièce.

Sode no Shirayuki sourit d'un air méprisant, "Excuses acceptées... Senbonzakura..."

Le dicton 'Les Enfers n'ont pas de pire furie qu'une femme dédaignée' résumait plus ou moins ses actions. Shirayuki était si furieuse de devenir une épée brisée, que sa froide, et amorphe nature ne contribuait guère à apaiser sa colère. Oui, elle était furieuse, tellement que les Enfers ne pouvaient même pas rivaliser sa furie.

Les Zanpakutos qui s'étaient cachés derrière la porte restèrent bouche bée à cette vue, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit, puis quelqu'un siffla et une voix surgit, "Hé bien, hé bien, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle là..." Tout les Zanpakutos baissèrent leurs yeux vers l'étrange voix, et virent le Hollow Ichigo ricanant, accroupi en dessous d'eux.

"AHHH!" L'apparence soudaine du Hollow Ichigo envoya les Zanpakutos se crasher dans la pièce, où ils se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers Shirayuki, qui leva à peine un sourcil.

Elle observa avec une froide satisfaction alors que la force de la gifle envoyait Senbonzakura se crasher à travers le mur, l'éclatant et passant à travers plusieurs autres. Derrière la porte, tout les yeux sortirent de leurs orbites et les mâchoires heurtèrent le sol bruyamment. Les Zanpakutos coururent pour regarder à travers les multiples trous qui avaient comiquement la forme de Senbonzakura, faisaient une note mentale de ne jamais irriter Sode no Shirayuki. Jamais.

* * *

Dans une pièce séparée, Capitaine Yamamoto était en train de finir une réunion du Gotei 13...

Yamamoto regarda autour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il étaient tous attentifs, et tous prêts à digérer l'information. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

"Et cela conclu cette réunion du Got-"

CRASH!

Le Capitaine en Chef Yamamoto du Gotei 13 fut coupé brusquement quand des bruits de crashs résonnèrent en pleine réunion de Capitaines. Enfin, pas seulement une réunion de Capitaines. Tout les Lieutenants étaient présents, ainsi qu'Ichigo et Rukia. Ils observèrent alors que le mur se brisait avec un craquement, des éclats et de la poussière volant et quelque chose roula droit sur le Capitaine Yamamoto et le heurta de plein fouet.

Quand les nuages de poussières s'éclaircirent, tout le monde, particulièrement Byakuya fixèrent des yeux le tas indigne de Senbonzakura et du Capitaine en Chef, puis tout les regards se dirigèrent vers le large trou. Ils y jetèrent un coup d'œil; après une vingtaine de murs, regardèrent en retour les yeux de leurs Zanpakutos. Les fixant toujours la bouche ouverte, les Zanpakutos se retournèrent vers la pièce. Se tenant au milieu du trou, semblant particulièrement satisfait, était Sode no Shirayuki, dépoussiérant ses mains, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

C'était vraiment le moment idéal.

* * *

"Ooooh..." gémit Senbonzakura de douleur luttant pour se relever alors qu'il était sur le Capitaine en Chef.

Quand il se releva, il entendit une voix hurler, "Le Capitaine en Chef est en train de se faire assaillir!"

Puis, tout d'un coup, 20 lames se dirigèrent vers son cou.

"Attendez!" Byakuya Kuchiki le rejoignit et leva un sourcil à la vue de Senbonzakura au milieu d'un tas de gravas.

"Qu'es-tu en train de faire?"

Senbonzakura le fusilla du regard.

Ichigo et Rukia accoururent rapidement.

Rukia fixa ses joues et demanda, "Um... Pourquoi avez-vous l'emprinte d'une main sur votre visage?"

Le visage de Senbonzakura s'empourpra et il répondit sèchement, "Rien!"

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers le trou dans le mur, et après les Zanpakutos, sur Sode no Shirayuki.

Elle sourit et prit un air hautain. Sode no Shirayuki, le Zanpakuto le plus magnifique de toute la Soul Society, se retourna et s'en alla, se sentant très bien dans sa peau.

Ils se retournèrent tous à nouveau vers Senbonzakura.

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as FAIT?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt dégouté.

Senbonzakura ignora la question inutile d'Ichigo, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Rien."

Il se tourna vers Rukia et la fixa, "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais..."

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

Senbonzakura sortit, se frottant la joue qui était encore brûlante, et ce n'était qu'après qu'il fut partit que l'attention se reporta sur le Capitaine en Chef, qui était toujours sous un tas de pierre...


End file.
